Inorganic light emitting diodes (ILED) are light emitting diodes made from semiconductor material. It is possible to produce a variety of different colors using an ILED, including red, green, yellow and blue. In operation, the ILED emits light when a forward bias voltage is applied to a P-N junction of the semiconductor material.
LED devices for display systems require high pixel placement density on a large surface. However, conventional manufacturing methods for LEDs have a challenge to meet yield requirements, especially for larger display sizes. Also, higher costs are associated with next generation displays due to poor wafer area utilization. As to this latter point, the use of a single die for large LED displays and image sensor arrays leaves significant unused space around edges of the wafer in partial field areas.